You Or Someone Like You
by Ashley Adams
Summary: There's someone like Scully *Post Requiem*


You Or Someone Like You

Author: Ashley Adams

Rating: PG

Summary: There are others like Scully

# Author's Note: This is part 1 I hope that you enjoy it. J

The trees loomed over the farm, keeping in all that they wanted and keeping out what they didn't. The night was dark but the moon and the stars gave the night a feeling of welcoming. She found herself walking here every night and she still didn't know why. Ever since he had left she walked this country road. Though she was pregnant and quit busy everyday, with work and preparations she always found time to do this. She took as deep of a breath as possible and cherished the scent of pine and dry dust that was sending warm feelings of home through her body. The feelings of him. The feelings of her one and only true love, Chris.

***

Scully sat alone in her dimly lit living room, and concentrating on the file in front of her. The one and only thing that kept her sane these days seemed to be her job. It seemed odd to her family, how she did this, but to her it was the only way that she could come close to the truth of what happened to him. Mulder had seemed so far away; until she had just gotten this from Skinner and she now knew that this was IT. The thing that would bring her to what she needed to know. 

It told her the story of a woman from North Dakota, which just like her had a loved one taken away, by what seemed to be in the same fashion as Mulder was taken from her. By extraterrestrials. She had been found to be pregnant, though she claimed that she was on the pill. Adrina Hutchinson said that she saw her husband walk into a clearing and just disappeared. When she went to go look for him she blacked out, and wasn't found until the next morning by the farmhand who found only her and not the husband.

Scully had called the Lone Gunmen about this sudden information and they jumped on it taking all that they could and processing it and making sure that it was all what it was said to be.

***

Scully was up by 5:00am and at the airport by 6:30. The bustling crowd of people rushed passed her as she found her way around to the main gate of her flight. And sure enough the guys were there. The three pushed past a family of four to get to Scully.

"I really think that we have found what we are looking for to find him, Scully," Byers said looking more wake then the others.

Langley yawned and handed Scully a folder filled with papers. "This should help, it's every satellite's radar of the night that Mulder was taken."

"Yeah, and if you look at the ones right above the area that the man went missing you'll find that there is more lights in the sky then on the forth of July," contributed Frohike. 

Scully opened the file and glanced at the photos.

"Boarding call for flight 1214, all passengers bring your ticket to the gate," the loudspeaker announcer told the swarm of people.

" I guess that this is it," Scully told the three men in front of her.

"Call us if you need any help at all Scully," Byers said as they made their way to the gate with her.

"Thanks, again you have been such a help," she said as she made her way onto the plane.

***

The flight across the country had Scully feeling a little disheveled. After she made her arrangements with the rental car and the local P.D., and checked in at the hotel she went back on the road and drove to Adrina's house. She pulled up the driveway and stepped out. The dust flared in the air with every step that she took. She made her way up the front steps of the small ranch home and knocked on the door.

A young girl, just shy of being 5'5 answered the door. Her shoulder length blonde hair hung limp and stringy and she had pink paint all over her blue overalls that had a dark blue patch on the knee. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not interested," said Adrina closing the door.

"Mrs. Hutchinson," Scully said pulling out her badge before the door shut completely.

"Oh I'm sorry do come in, I had no idea that the FBI was on the case too," she said gesturing for Scully to sit down on the sandy beige couch.

Besides the horrid fumes of paint the house seemed welcoming. Beyond the foyer there was a small kitchen that led into a dinning room that wrapped back around to the living room. Off of the living room was a hallway with two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"That's okay Mrs. Hutchinson," said Scully. "Can you tell me all that you remember from that night?"

"Well Chris had been working the fields, on the west end of the farm, and he thought that he had dropped his wallet out there. I had found the wallet under the sink in the basement. When I went to look for him, he was gone. I walked into the clearing and I woke up that morning in the field," Adrina ended with a sigh.

"I also read here that you are pregnant even though you were using contraceptives," said Scully glancing at the report.

"Yes, but I busy I'm the .01% that get this. I'm happy though, who would have thought that he'd leave a little piece of himself with me?" Adrina said her eyes getting wet.

"Well, I'd like to come back tomorrow if that's okay with you?" Scully asked.

"That would be fun, I might be done painting by then," answered Adrina.

"How far along are you?" asked Scully.

" I'm a month and a half along so far," answered Adrina showing Scully to the porch.

"Oh," Scully said as she reached the rental. "Goodbye."

Scully got behind the wheel and headed back toward the town.

**More to come!


End file.
